Kyo-13
|faction = None|category = M.U.G.E.N}} Kyo-13 '(京-13'', Kyō-13) is a M.U.G.E.N character. He is one of the unique Kyo clones out of the other thousands developed by NESTS in the alternate timeline where NESTS comes back once more. About Kyo-13 Kyo-11 is one of the unique clones out of the thousands NESTS created. He is more of an experimental clone based on his fire powers, who's sole creation was to see the potential of the Kusanagi flame. History Creation He is one of the unique Kyo clones out of the other thousands developed by NESTS. He is created by cloning a random Kyo clone and being modified to NESTS liking. His purpose was to see how far the potential of the Kusanagi flame would go, and it turned out to be a success. Release He was released several months after his completion. Kyo-13 battled some of KOF's cast during NESTS second coming several times, and fought Kyo Kusanagi twice, in which he won the first time but lost the second. Kyo-13 sought revenge against Kyo afterwards, departing to NESTS' cartel. Appearance Kyo-13's skin tone and color are darker than the original Kyo's. His eyes are a scarlet red. He wears Kyo's classic school outfit, although it has been brightened to a medium green. Sometimes he wears a replica of Krizalid's coat which has been recolored to the same color of his outfit. Personality Laidback but cocky and arrogant, he is also overconfident like much of NESTS' Kyo clones. He knows he is very skilled with his fire, although he does not consider himself superior to the other Kyo clones. Like all Kyo clones of NESTS, he wants to be the real Kyo Kusanagi as he possesses some memories of his origin and upbringing. He considers himself the ultimate Kyo Kusanagi clone and the most authentic Kyo in existence. Abilities |-|Kyo-13= '''Kyo-13 *'Kusanagi Fighting Style' - Because he possesses Kyo's memories of the Kusanagi fighting style, he keeps this. *'Custom Fighting Style' - His fighting style is a mixture of the Kusanagi fighting style and his own preference of a brutal and strategic fighting style that slowly tarts out weak to strong. He prefers to use his potent fire powers within this style. *'Kenpo' - Kept from Kyo's memories, he keeps this. *'Enhanced Strength' - Kyo-13 is just as strong as the original Kyo. *'Enhanced Speed' - Kyo-13 is just as fast as the original Kyo. *'Ashura-Senku-like Glide' - Kyo-13 can use his aura to slide several feet away. *'Razor Foot' - Kyo-13 can use his feet and legs as cutting weapons. *'Enhanced Kusanagi Pyrokinesis' - Kyo-13 has full control, complete power and mastery over the sacred Kusanagi flame. Kyo-13's flame can use his flames to their potential as he is able to perform feats with his fire most Kyo clones, and even the original Kyo himself cannot do. **'Fiery Beast' - Kyo-13 can transform himself into a large fiery beast and use his flames to the absolute limit. Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Male Category:Role-Play Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Character Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Characters (Gojiran)